Shadows
Breez has a nightmare that leads to The Visitor thinking about his past actions. And in the darkest of places, some find strength. Shadows Chapter 1 She was falling into darkness, a darkness that seemed to consume her. A darkness that was alive, wanted to dominate. A darkness that knew she was afraid. A darkness that rooted through her pysche, bit by bit. It was looking for something in her mind. She felt hands reaching for her. All around, they moved towards her arms, holding her in place as the darkness made it's way through her thoughts and memories. These hands were those of her friends. For the first time in her life, Natalie Breez was filled with terror. And in that moment, she was surrounded with light. A light that burst through the darkness indiscriminately, shredding it with ease. A light that was just as ruthless. Breez woke up, taking deep breaths as she emerged from her sleep. A sticky note was over her head. Don't forget. Storage Facility duty. This means you, Breez. I will find you if you oversleep. Harshly, Furno Chapter 2 The being that Hero Factory had chosen to call The Visitor was not happy. Sure, he was free from their little prison, but the place was surprisingly dull and minimalist. This held true even to the hallways. He wondered who designed it and why they liked the color grey so much. He moved over to a panel on the wall that had a screen on it. With this thought in mind, he studied it. The panel was a bulletin board of some type.The bulletin board held mostly mission reports from Heroes dispatched throughout the galaxy, but personal messages were on it as well. It mostly consisted of a user with the screenname "Joann" ranting about their surroundings. Bored, he moved away from the panel only to be ran over by a green-armored Hero. He stayed there on the floor for a few seconds, trying to process this surreal turn of events. Then he got up, running after them. Chapter 3 Breez found herself in the Storage Facility, a overall bleak little place. Forcefield cells covered the grey walls, with blue lights streaming down from the ceiling. Luckily for her, only one villain hadn't been sent to a external prison yet. The prisoner in question happened to be Fire Lord, who was sitting with his back turned. His cell wall had been written on. She paused to look at these. What she saw was quite disturbing. Can't sleep, he's watching. Everywhere. Everywhere. Cannot destroy him, for he is nothing. 20-5-18-9-4-1-24 She wondered if Fire Lord had finally gone off the deep end. She readied her weapons, just to make sure. The villain turned to face her. He then did something quite unexpected. "Help me." Chapter 4 Breez recoiled from the cell as a green substance poured out of Fire Lord's mouth. It moved through the forcefield as if it was swimming through water. It collected in a single point, with a hiss as it moved towards her. Suddenly, a blast of flame consumed the green substance. She turned to look for the source, seeing the being that they had chosen to call the Visitor. The red-armored being moved towards the cell's controls, deactivating the forcefield. He grabbed the Fire Lord and slammed him against the floor. "Where. Why. How. Who. When." The villain gibbered with fear at this sudden turn of events, with The Visitor staying silent. The Fire Lord gasped for breath. "My employer." The Visitor tightened his grip around the Fire Lord's neck. "I said who!" Breez shot her Bow Staff at the two, stunning them. She carried the Fire Lord back into his cell, laying the villain down gently. As for the Visitor, she carried him to a interrogation room. Chapter 5 Breez sat down in the quite bare interrogation room, The Visitor sitting in the chair across from her. The female hero had been in the room once or twice, but only to bring documents to the interrogator. "What was that green substance and why were you so eager to destroy it?" The red-armored being gave no reply, irritating her. Breez tossed around the idea of using a thalamic tap in her head. She quickly dimissed that thought as inhumane, wondering why it even crossed her mind. She gave thought to recent events. Fire Lord had seemed quite afraid of something. The green substance had seemed almost alive in a way, moving towards her in the way it had. If the Visitor had been so hostile towards it, he had to have a reason. "Is the green substance alive in some way.?" The Visitor nodded and hid his face. Chapter 6 He remembered all the fallen friends lost to his pursuer, the deathless shadow that had made his life into a constant fight to survive. He remembered how he had fled from each and every place that seemed to welcome him, their remains burning behind him. He remembered the light's bearer sucumbing to it's power. He remembered how time after time, he had defeated it. Yet time after time, it returned to dog him. The Visitor clenched his fist in anger, thinking of all it had done to him. He quickly turned his mind to other things. Breez had to know if he was to get any help from Hero Factory. "I'll tell you. But it's a story that begins long ago, in the time before time..." Reviews Category:Stories